


Валентинка №1, унаги и романтика

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Series: Валентинки [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: Бета: Mritty, вычитка: Noire Soleil





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Mritty, вычитка: Noire Soleil

— Что это? — спрашивает Бьякуя, принимая небольшую плоскую коробочку из рук Ичиго.  
Тот несколько секунд нечитаемо смотрит на коробку, потом отворачивается и глухо отвечает:  
— Валентинка.  
— Валентинка?  
— Хм... подарок — в честь праздника. День Святого Валентина.  
Снова поднимает глаза: теперь взгляд привычно суровый и прямой, губы плотно сомкнуты. Бьякуе хочется провести пальцами по скуле и снять такое явное напряжение с мышц. Ичиго опять отводит взгляд, трёт шею одеревеневшими пальцами, и он понимает: риока неловко. Куросаки Ичиго чем-то смущён.  
— Праздник?  
— Да. День влюблённых, — последнее слово уже бормочет, а сам становится какой-то... неровный.  
Подцепив крышку, Бьякуя с удивлением смотрит на содержимое. Ичиго вдруг начинает тараторить:  
— Я знаю, что ты не любишь сладкое, поэтому — вот...  
— Спасибо.  
Внутри, вместо шоколада или пирожных — острые унаги маки*, выложенные в форме сердца.  
— Я сам приготовил, поэтому оно... не очень съедобно, — признаётся Куросаки и краснеет: едва заметно, хмуро сведя брови. — Наверное.  
Бьякуя взирает на того почти с любопытством, и риока начинает нервно переступать с ноги на ногу.  
— Возьмёшь?  
— У меня нет ответного подарка.  
Ичиго дёргает плечом. Зачем-то оглядывается по сторонам и, притянув Бьякую за ворот косоде, украдкой целует. Сухие мальчишеские губы невесомо мажут по рту, а потом прижимаются с каким-то отчаяньем. Поцелуй при этом совершенно невинен, и Бьякуе делается смешно.  
— Что?  
Настороженность с привкусом недовольства.  
Эти рыжие брови когда-нибудь выпрямятся?..  
— Возможно ли, что любовное послание отравлено несовершенством твоих кулинарных способностей?  
Наверное, не стоило пытаться шутить, но устоять, когда Куросаки Ичиго так трогательно серьёзен, сложно, и Бьякуя решает не сдерживаться.  
Куросаки фыркает и, выхватив один маки из коробки, пропихивает его в рот Бьякуе. Он не сопротивляется, даже охотно подхватывает языком рулетик и прижимается губами к пальцам. Ичиго одергивает руку и шумно выдыхает:  
— Бьякуя, знаешь, кто ты?  
Он изображает вежливую заинтересованность. Это требует некоторых усилий — маки на вкус и правда не очень съедобные, но он об этом не скажет.  
Выглядит риока мрачновато, и рейяцу его, словно море, покрывшееся рябью.  
— Ты слишком серьёзен. — Спрятав «валентинку» в рукав косоде, Бьякуя почти привычно бесстрастно добавляет: — Иногда стоит быть... романтичнее.  
Кажется, он всё-таки перестарался.  
— Как в Ромео и Джульетте?  
Бьякуя не знает, кто это, но по интонациям в нарочито спокойном голосе улавливает, что это _не та_ ассоциация. Поэтому привлекает Ичиго к себе и целует, мягко и уверенно, до тех пор, пока он не оттаивает, а дыхание не становится одно на двоих.  
— Я бы поискал другое сравнение.  
Ичиго, наконец, улыбается.  
  
_____  
* ролл с угрём


End file.
